


Time after time

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: ThallenWeek2015 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: College AU, First Meeting, M/M, ThallenWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Barry are new at college and it happens that they stumble into each other again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time after time

They first meet as Barry rushes around a corner and bumps into Eddie. They both fall to the ground, paper and books spread across the floor.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Barry apologizes immediately while starting to pick up all the things.

Eddie just chuckles as he kneels down next to the stranger and helps him sort their stuff. “It’s okay. I’m tough.”

Barry shakes his head. “I didn’t look, it’s truly my fault and I’m so sorry.”

Eddie must admit that it is kind of cute how he babbles his apologies. “Why did you run like this in the first place? It looked like the devil was behind you.”

“I am late to my next class,” Barry answers casually and then realizes what he said. His eyes widen and he grabs his stuff. “I got to go. Sorry.”

Eddie can’t say anything else only look after this strange unknown boy.

 

The second meeting takes place at a party as Barry stumbles drunkenly through the crowd, loses his balance and Eddie is the one to catch him before he falls.

“Careful there,” he points out and smiles at him.

“Oh, yeah.” Barry tries to straighten up but he fails miserably.

Eddie immediately leads him to the next chair. “Come on, let’s sit down.” As Barry sits safe in the chairs Eddie kneels down to get a good look at his face. “You’re okay?”

Barry nods. “My best friend dragged me here. I’m not really a party person.”

Eddie raises an eyebrow. At the moment it doesn’t look this way. He is totally drunk and Eddie watched him earlier on the dance floor. “Shall I bring you back to your dorm?”

“You would do that?” Barry seems really surprised about this offer.

“Of course. It’s boring here anyway and you look like you need your bed.” Eddie smiles. “And you shouldn’t go alone in your state.”

Barry nods and let Eddie lead the way through the crowd and out of the house. It is silent between them while they walk back to Barry’s home more to the fact that Barry really has to concentrate to not fall over and embarrass him even more.

Finally they get to their destination and Barry turns around to his hero for the night. It’s the first time that he really looks at him. “Hey, aren’t you the guy I bumped into yesterday?”

Eddie chuckles. “You are really fast.”

“Ehm, yeah, sorry again and thanks for,” he pointed behind him to the door, “bringing me here. I owe you.”

“You don’t or maybe one thing-“

“Oh my god, I feel sick.” Barry puts his hand before his mouth and rushed through the door. Eddie sighs as he watches after him, the second time in two days.

 

The third time their paths cross is anything else than coincidence. Barry opens the door to his room and there stands Eddie, the handsome young man who helped him last night. Barry is still in his boxers and wears one of his superhero t-shirts – a red one with a big yellow lightning in the middle.

“Oh, hey,” he greets the stranger and cross his arms in front of his chest. “What are you doing here?”

Eddie shakes a little pill box in front of Barry’s face. “I thought you could use some aspirin.”

“Ehm, thanks?” Barry smiles shyly. “How did you know this is my room?” They are so many rooms in this building, Barry could live in any of these.

Eddie shrugs. “Maybe I knocked on every single door in this building.”

“You did?” Barry raises an eyebrow. Wow that would be kind of a cute story if they would get together. But he shall not think about such things. “Why?”

“You owe me, remember?”

Of course, Barry thinks. He totally owes him a favor. First he bumps into him and then he is so drunk that this young man had to bring him home. “What can I do for you?”

“I only want one thing.” Eddie stares at him intensively. “Your name.”

Barry chuckles. “Oh, this one is easy. Barry,” he holds out his hand, “Barry Allen.”

“Nice to meet you, Barry, I’m Eddie Thawne.” They shake hands and smile at each other.

“So nothing more? I can surely give you something else, right? You deserve it.”

“No, it’s okay,” Eddie replies humbly. “I don’t need anything else from you. It’s not that I was forced to help you, right?”

“No, you did it because you are really nice and sweet. Thanks!”

Barry smiles again and Eddie almost melts away. “Okay, maybe there is one other thing you could do for me.”

“Anything, sure, what it is?”

“A date?”

 

The fourth time they watch a movie together and go for some drinks afterwards. The fifth time they make out in Eddie’s room and the sixth time they have a picnic in the park.

On their 50th time Barry says “I love you” to Eddie.

And on their 89th time they promise to never leave each other again.

 

It’s number 1678 today and they still are madly in love with each other.


End file.
